Enredados
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Se dice que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro" Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas


_**¡Hola! ¡Lady Crystal! En un nuevo reto del foro de Man "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**_

 _ **"D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "¿Cómo te lo digo?" del Foro Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**_ **.**

 **Es Yullen.**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!**

 _Enredados_

 _ **«Se dice que un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper»**_

— ¿Conocías esta leyenda, Yuu?

—Creo haberla oído en algún lugar…

 _ **Para muchos, Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker eran enemigos naturales. Para otros, su amor era evidente. Para ellos, sólo eran amantes. Se querían, pero no era indispensable el otro en su vida. O al menos eso habían pactado desde el principio. Con la sociedad en la que vivían, y sin mencionar la iglesia, sus preferencias sexuales no era algo que pudieran ir diciéndole a todos.**_

 _ **No estaban muy seguros de cuándo habían empezado a mirarse distinto. Prácticamente no lo habían notado hasta una misión en la que estaban solos, sin ningún buscador, y habían tenido un malentendido en el alojamiento, teniendo que compartir una habitación.**_

 _ **Durante un tiempo, esto continuó en encuentros casuales. No eran novios. No habían sentimientos.**_

 _ **Kanda no se había dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba hasta que escuchó que Allen había sido atacado por un Noé, y había perdido su inocencia. No sabía más. Se imaginó lo triste que estaría ese idiota, sin notar que era una oportunidad de oro para dejar la Orden. Sin inocencia, no servía como Exorcista. Cómo buscador, quizás. Sin embargo, sabía que Allen era fuerte. No se sorprendería si apareciera nuevamente en el sangriento campo de batalla.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Entre toda esa neblina era difícil ver. Cuando atacó, lo vio. Era Allen. Era Allen Walker. Vivo y con inocencia. En frente de él. Sin raspones significativos. Ahí. Sólo que no reaccionó rápido, ya que la rabia de asesinar a ese Noé lo había llenado...**_

"Oye Lavi, ¿Sabes qué pasó con ese Noé de pelo rizado que estaba siguiendo?"

"¡Esa cara trata de implicar que estoy aquí para dar más problemas! La verdad, estoy aquí porque eres lento y por eso el Noé se escapó."

"¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? Llegas tarde y ¿Aún te atreves a decir semejantes cosas?

 _ **Al verle, pensó en lo mucho que necesitaba tenerlo cerca suyo, pero Kanda sabía que no era lo correcto. Estaba feliz de verle. Y, aunque tuviera otras cosas en mente, siempre era divertido meterse con él.**_

"¡Cortaré cada uno de esos cabellos blancos y se los venderé a un anciano!"

 _ **-o—**_

 _ **Al haberse tranquilizado todo, había podido notar la diferencia del antiguo Allen, aquel niñato, con el actual. Siempre estaba decidido, pero ahora su aura era distinta. Era... Como si hubiera encontrado lo que de verdad quería. Kanda notaba este detalle. Él desde siempre había buscado**_ **a esa persona** _ **por lo tanto, sabía lo que era tener una meta.**_

 _ **Lo observaba de lejos, mientras hablaba con Lenalee. Sentía que no sólo había cambiado él, sino también su relación. Claro, si es que la había.**_

 _ **Ellos habían acordado no usar el término de novios o pareja, sólo amantes. Quería hablar con él.**_

 _ **Antes de poder hacerlo, aquel estúpido paraguas los transportó al Arca.**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Los Noé. Skin Boric. Tenía que pelear. Estaba detrás de su general**_

" _ **Ya dije que pelearé con ese tipo.**_

 _ **En… Entonces, ¿K- Kanda?**_

 _ **El edificio se estaba derrumbando. Pronto, la puerta desaparecería. A pesar de no tener tanta fuerza… Seguía dando pequeños pasos.**_

 _ **No podía perder la consciencia. No en un momento como ese.**_

" _ **Bien! Yo también me quedaré, Kanda!"**_

 _ **Recordar esas tonterías…**_

" _ **Él… todavía…"**_

…

 _ **"Absorbe mi vida y crece, Mugen!"**_

 _ **A pesar de todo eso... Sentía su reloj. Sentía cómo iban cayendo aquellos pétalos.**_

 _ **"Asegúrate de alcanzarnos más tarde, ¿Si, Kanda?"**_

 _ **Recordó muchas cosas. Decían que podías ver tu vida frente a tus ojos cuando estás al borde de la muerte. Había recordado cuando vio por primera vez a Allen, tratándole como un Akuma. Luego, aquella misión con la muñeca, Lala. Y finalmente, cuando le había atacado, hacía no mucho.**_

 _ **Por mucho que esos recuerdos le dieran la voluntad de avanzar, sus piernas no respondían. Entonces, vio la puerta desplomarse. A pesar de lo mucho que querría estar con ellos. Con él…**_

 _ **No le disgustaría ver la cara que pondría cuando supiera que la puerta se había desplomado.**_

 _ **No iba a permitirse llorar.**_

"Voy a ser regañado por ellos… Ja."

 _ **-o—**_

 _ **Al llegar a la Orden, algunas cosas habían sido evidentes para él. Allen estaba en serios problemas, igual que el general. Decidió que observaría la situación, y buscaría la forma de decírselo. No habían tenido un encuentro digno desde antes de entrar al arca, pero aun así, sentía que tenía que terminar su relación de amantes. Se había dado cuenta de algo.**_

 _ **Allen había cambiado. Había cambiado desde que obtuvo a Crown Clown, pero no lo había notado. O no había querido notarlo.**_

 _ **Había madurado. Era mayor, con más peso sobre sus hombros. No hubiera sido un gran obstáculo en su relación, pero, cuando le preguntó sobre esos símbolos extraños y no recibió respuesta, supo que algo andaba mal. Allen no era del tipo que guardaba secretos, incluso los inocentes, no a sus amigos. No a su amante.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, ahora lo hacía. Fuera cual fuera la razón, lo hacía.**_

 _ **Había movido el Arca de Noé, un elemento que le pertenecía al Conde Milenario. ¿Qué tenía que pensar, exactamente? ¿Acaso Allen era capaz de traicionarlos?**_

 _ **Allen tenía sus propios problemas, Leverrier lo tenía en la mira, y ya tenía demasiado en su contra como para que encima le sumaran homosexualidad. Si Leverrier se enterara, aquél idiota participaría sin rechistar de lo que fuera que le impusieran.**_

 _ **Sólo eran amantes. Sólo "quemaban energía" juntos. No valía la pena arriesgarse tanto. Incluso si los fuertes sentimientos que había desarrollado por el menor fueran recíprocos, no iban a ser más que un estorbo para ambos, en la situación actual.**_

 _ **Se tomó unos minutos para arrastrar al inspector Howard Link al baño, y lo encerró allí. Habló con Allen. Éste sólo le dio una sonrisa triste, lo que le molestó. Salió rápidamente de la habitación y volvió a la suya, observando aquel reloj. Le había dolido que el menor no hubiera puesto ninguna objeción en romper.**_

 _ **Recordó entonces aquella vez que habían leído una leyenda japonesa, por curiosidad del moyashi.**_

 _ **Qué irónico.**_

 _ **Quizás sus hilos sólo se habían enredado, y ahora, cada cual seguiría buscando su propio extremo. Un extremo en el que Kanda Yuu estaba seguro de que no se encontraba Allen Walker.**_

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **¡Terminé, terminé, terminé! *Tira confeti***_

 _ **Woow, me ha gustado muchísimo escribir esto. Kanda tiene sus sentimientos.**_

 _ **En fin. Espero que les haya gustado. Perdón si hubo algo de Ooc… En verdad intenté que no fuera así.**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
